Killer Patterns
by happysweetie
Summary: CSI CROSSOVER! a killer finds a way to break Miami and vegas's best and toughest csi's. One person from each team gets threatend and hurt repeatedly until they find them But will they find the kidnaped member of the team before its too late? r&r plz thx
1. In Miami Meanwhile

This is my second fanfic. Once again I don NOT own Csi: Miami. Some people get all the luck eh ?

A/N Valera doesn't work here in this one cusp I don't like her too much ;) Well Alex sadly has left CSI so she's not there either. But Cooper does. Ducaine and a hint of Eralia :D Until next time tootles J

It was a typical hot day in Miami. The sun was shining and there was just the perfect breeze to help keep you cool. Although it was very hot today. 92 Fahrenheit.

Horatio Caine and Eric Delko were working a case involving a 34 year old woman named Jane Doe. They obviously had yet to identify her. C.O.D. was stab wound to the heart. The strange thing was, there was no blood. Horatio was looking at the body with Tara the ME when Eric called him over.

*What do we have here Eric? The redheaded man asked.

*A doll of some sort. Here's a note.

* Looks like a 35 year old woman. Looks the same as our Jane Doe over here too. Blonde hair, green eyes. Wish we had a height though.

Horatio read the note out loud.

*Here there is a pattern. One you must learn before it's too late. Figure it out by one week this date. Until then get your blonde to watch their back. Hint. hint.

*Well how do we get all the blondes in Mia- Wait did her say "your" blonde? Eric wondered out loud.

*Yes he did. Calleigh. Call her and get her to the lab. I'll be there soon to drop off the evidence. Maybe we'll get some prints off of this. Call Calleigh.

Eric did just that.

*Calleigh

*Calleigh it's Eric where are you?

*I'm on the way to your scene why?

*Watch your back. We found a note saying to watch our blonde's back. So be careful and I'll meet you at the lab ok?

*OK and tell Hora-AHH!

*Calleigh? Calleigh?! The line went dead.

*Delko what happened? Horatio asked as he heard him yelling Calleigh's name.

*It's Calleigh. She might be hurt. I was talking to her and told her what the note said and she started saying tell Horatio something and then the line went dead. I think she got hit on her way to the scene.

*Get Cooper to run the hum- he was cut off by the radio's.

*All units we have a crash on Millwood and Crawford. CSI Duquesne is on way to Miami General with minor injuries to the shoulder and head. Subject fled on foot.

*Eric let's go see how Calleigh is.

___________________________At the Miami General Hospital_____________________________

At the front desk Horatio and Eric saw Calleigh coming .out of the Hospital.

*Hey Cal you alright? Eric asked

*Yeah I just got a very small concussion and dislocated shoulder. Nothing I can't handle. Well I can't carry anything over 20 pounds for a week until my shoulder get better. But I can still work field right?

*You should be able to. Just get us to help you with the lifting. Eric stated.

*Yeah sure thing but what were you saying about a note saying watch our blondes back you were saying?

*I'll tell you in a second, but first you need to tell us what happened on your way over. Horatio said.

*Fine. Well I was on my way to the scene like you said and there was a car that was following me a bit to close for my comfort. And you know me, a little too close is fine but this car was literally like three inches from my bumper. I started getting a bit pissed off when Eric called me and told me to watch my back. That's when a car cut me off causing me to stop and the car that was on my bumper smashed into the hummer got out, handed me this and ran. She said handing Horatio the doll and note. *The next thing I know I'm in the hospital with a concussion and dislocated shoulder. But like I said. Nothing I can't handle.

*Calleigh this doll looks like our Jane Doe. And our Jane Doe looks just like you. So that means you look like our Jane Doe. Eric Said.

*Way to point out the obvious Eric, Calleigh said with a smirk.

* Eric didn't Jane have a doll and note just like this? Horatio asked his younger co-worker.

*Yeah and listen to the note too. ~I told you to watch her back you smart idiot's. If you did then I wouldn't have been able to be so close. Toodles!~

*Eric, we find this guy Horatio said putting on his favourite pair of sunglasses. We find this guy before one week this date and before it's too late.

A/N now this is where the theme song comes on and plays the who's song We wont get fooled again. ;) Well I should update soon but I have lots of soccer this week. School soccer tomorrow then Wednesday off. Thursday and Friday I have soccer and maybe Saturday. I might update Wednesday but I don't know. It should be up when I get 5 reviews. I wont until I will *evil grins* I'll give you cyber- ice cream until then byee byee for now and by the way smart idiot's don't exist so don't flame. ;P Also WHAT PAIRING OD I DO IM ALREADY DOING RYAN AND NATAILIA BUT DUCAINE OE E/C??? r/r please


	2. In Las Vegas

A/N okay so here is where things similar start happening to the CSI's in Vegas that happened to the CSI's in Miami. So this is after Warrick dies So Riley is there ( one of my favourite characters) and niether do Sara or Grissom so Langston is there. OK so enough chit chat lets get this second chapter of "Killer Patterns" ANY NEW TITLES WELCOME by the way. I know I said the Jane Doe was 34 years old but I'm now changing it to 28 years old. Sorry for any confussion.

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Riley/Greg Catherine/Nick

Show: CSI Las Vegas

_________________________________In Las Vegas, Nevada__________________________________

Greg was at his house making a nice fresh pot of coffee since the pot Riley brewed yesterday morning was gone and she didn't brew any this morning as he figured she had already gone into work and let him sleep in. After all it was his day off. He did get a bad feeling when she didn't make coffee and the side of her bed was made like she was never in it but he just thought she bought coffee on the way to work and made her side of the bed when she woke up. He just shook the bad feeling off.. He was deep into thought about how much Riley meant to him and how he wouldn't know what to do with himself if anything every happened to her. Especially if it was _his _fault. He was brought out of his train of thought when his phone rang. It was Catherine on the caller-id. Why was calling her on his day off and thought maybe he should ignore the call but then thought _"it must be important if she's calling me this early on my day off"_ so he answered it.

*Sanders.

*Greg it's Catherine. Sorry to call you on your day off but it's about Riley…. She's missing.

_______________________________________one week earlier_________________________________

Nick Stokes POV.

It was fairly quiet as I was working in the lab analysing some evidence from a previous case. I smiled when I got the prints on the murder weapon in blood into CODIS. My smile brightened when they came up as a match to William Kretcher. I finally had enough evidence to lock him up for good for killing his wife and daughter. How could somebody do that when they only came back from a soccer practice 4 minutes late? It made me sick. After interrogation I got a call from Catherine. They had a DB. A 35 year old female with blond hair and green eyes with a doll and note beside her. When I arrived at the scene Dr. Robbins, Catherine and Riley were already there. Riley was sitting with her head in her hands with Catherine rubbing her back. I was confused at first but when I read the note he understood.

_I see we have a pattern here CSI Adams don't we now. In Miami a victim with Blonde hair and Green eyes aged at 28, with a CSI Duquesne with blonde hair and Green eyes aged at 31. Looky here now. Victim Blonde hair green eyes aged at 29. CSI Adams, don't you have blonde hair green eyes aged at 32? Uh-oh take cover Riley Adams. By the way don't look under your bed tonight. Your sister will be there to scare you. Oh isn't she 30 years old with blonde hair and green eyes. Don't be stupid FIND THE CONNECTION AND PATTERN! Your new best friend, death._

Oh my god. I thought. Somebody obviously doesn't like females with blonde hair and green eyes. But there was something else too. An age pattern. Victim one-28 years old Victim two-29 years old Victim three-30 years old CSI Duquesne-31 years old and Riley was 32 years old. Oh god what if Calleigh (who he knew from an old case they worked on in New Orleans before they both got transferred away) and Riley were next. They HAD to call Miami.

*Catherine we need to call Miami. I said

*I know I already did. He's sending two of his CSI's Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista here and I'm sending you and Langton there. Have fun in Miami. We'll work this part of the case here and watch Riley very close and you work the part there and help watch Calleigh Duquesne. I believe you used to work with her…

*Yeah okay. And I did work with her. We had a small thing. Never went anywhere though. She got transferred to Miami-Dade and I got transferred here so she thought it would be best to end it before we ruined our friendship by a long distance relationship. Just watch Riley ok. Especially if anything happens to Calleigh which I really hope it doesn't. But I'm willing to go to Miami to work the case. Especially if it means that Riley and Calleigh can be safe again. Now if you'll exuse me I'm going to go talk to Riley and give her my condolences. I felt really bad for Riley. Since she got to LVPD a few months ago after Warrick died she became one of my closest friends. If Greg didn't already have her then I would have put serious thought into asking her out. But even when they did break up I would have to show my respect to Greg by asking him if I could ask her out first.

*Go right on ahead. And I'm sorry about you and Calleigh.

*Oh no big deal. Like I said, it was a really small thing. I think we only kissed like 4 times or something.

*OK I really don't need to go into detail about your relationships Nicky. Catherine told me grinning.

I smiled nodded, then walked over to where Riley was sitting. She looked really sad and I knew she wanted to cry. But as strong as she was, I knew she would never cry at work if she could help it. I was on my way over to talk to Riley when gunshots broke out. They were flying in every direction. Catherine immediately ran over to Riley and flew on top of her to shield the flying bullets from hitting Riley. Police couldn't fire any rounds to the target because they didn't know where the shooter was. They started to get an idea but there was a lot of pedestrians around so they still couldn't fire any rounds in case they hit somebody who was innocent and got charged for wrongful death. I started to run towards Catherine and Riley to make sure they were ok and to help protect them, but as I was doing so, the bullets stopped. I looked around to se if anybody was hurt when I saw around 4 officers and 2 paramedics crowded around one officer who looked to be shot in the thigh. When I ran over to Riley she was shot in the shoulder closest to her heart with blood gushing out of the wound. I'm trained to be able to handle situations like this but when It is somebody you love as a very close friend, it is very different. Catherine was calling over for rescue and they started to run over. I started to see that Riley was unconscious. I started to think of the worst. _What if __**death **__succeeded in killing Riley? _ I shook the feeling as I didn't even want to think about what would happen then. How would Greg handle it. _STOP IT! SHE'S NOT GOING TO DIE! SNAP OUT OF IT. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF STOKES! _I thought to myself harshly. And then it hit me. If he was going after Riley at age 32, did he already get to Calleigh at age 31? That was the question that played in my mind.

A/N OK so that's chapter two of "KILLER PATTERNS" New titles are still more then welcome. Any new IDEA's too. kso if you Read and review I'll give you 6 cyber-cookies but if you send me idea's you'll get 12. If you send me both you can have ALL you want ;D.

Andrea Brooks aka -happysweetie-


	3. The Miami Break in

A/N SORRY for the long wait but I was in Kentbrook, Oklahoma visiting family and I forgot my laptop charger! How stupid is that? Before you ask, they don't have a computer so I couldn't type there and email it to me here. Anyway so here you go.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any CSI or CSI: Miami characters or the show. I only own Officer Peters

_________________________________IN MIAMI__________________________________

Horatio was sitting at his desk when Eric knocked on the door.

*Come in Eric.* Horatio Replied softly to the knock.

*Hey H. Umm what's the matter? You seemed kind of off earlier.*

*Well I just got a call from an old friend at the Las Vegas crime lab, concerning our case here.*

Eric was confused.

*H, what does our case have to do with Vegas?*

* They had a female victim 29 years old. A Jane Doe. They had a note too. Here she faxed it over too me.*

Eric read the note in shock. The note read…

_I see we have a pattern here CSI Adams now don't we? In Miami a victim with blonde hair and green eyes aged at 28. With a CSI Duquesne with blonde hair and green eyes aged at 31. Looky here now. Victim blonde hair green eyes ages at 29. CSI Adams don't you have blonde hair green eyes and your 32? Uh-oh. Take cover Riley Adams. By the way. Don't look under your bed tonight. Your sister will be there to scare you. Oh isn't she 30 years old with blonde hair and green eyes? Don't be stupid. FIND THE CONNECTION AND PATTERN! Your new best friend, Death._

*H, this guy wants to kill Calleigh, and CSI Adams. What are we going to do?*

*I'm sending Natalia and Ryan over there and she's sending Raymond Langston and Nick Stokes here to help find similarities. Until then there will be a squad car outside Calleigh's house and officers in each guest bedroom, and I'm on the couch*

*Horatio, I want to be in one of the bedrooms. To help keep her safe* Actually he just wanted to be there to keep her safe and because he loved her.

*Okay Eric. I'll be on the couch by the door making sure nobody gets in the house through there and you can be in the room with the on suite down the hall. Frank is in the bedroom next to her, Jessop is in the room across from hers, and Officer Peters is across from her room and down the hall. Natalia is on a cot in Calleigh's room, and Ryan is in the Basement room.* He didn't want Eric too close to Calleigh because he knew Eric had feelings for her. He didn't want Eric in his way of Calleigh.

*Okay H.*

__________________later that night when Calleigh gave into officers in her house__________________

They were all in bed sleeping when they heard a shot coming from outside and then a crash coming from Calleigh's bedroom window. Her alarm sounded and the phone rang from what they knew should be the company. The next thing they heard was a scream from Calleigh. In what seemed to be a split second, Eric Ryan Frank Horatio, Jessop and Peters were in her room and Natalia was standing over a petrified Calleigh. They saw a window was just broken into and that there was glass all over the room's floor.

*Calleigh Natalia what the Hell happened?!* Eric asked.

*We heard a shot so I ran over to Calleigh to make sure she was okay then a man smashed the window in, I stayed with Calleigh until he left the room when her alarm went off looked out the window, saw him running down the alley next to her house and an officer on the cement with blood coming out of his head and officers with their guns drawn swarming. One was chasing the subject. Natalia told them.

Eric walked over and looked at the glass. There was a little bit of blood on the edge of one piece and a fingerprint on another. Then he noticed that there was numbers on the glass.

Sorry it's so short but this is probably my last chapter on The rest of my story will be on under CSI:MIAMI then under Fanfiction then under Killer Patterns. Read it there if you want or don't read it at all as I'm not posting on fan fiction anymore.

Thanks,

Andrea and Dakota Brooks.


	4. Interrogation Leads To Trouble

A/N kso I'm going to keep posting on fan fiction if I can. If not, then you can visit . to read Killer Patterns. I might update there sooner because it is easier and I don't have to upload to post, but if I can I'll post here.

The numbers looked like the numbers you would see on a gun to find the owner. That would be great. Just then Jessop, and Peters radios came to life.

_*All units we have a subject who fled off of a murder scene and break into CSI Duquesne's residence. Be on the look out for a blue Corvette with no right side view mirror.* _

*Looks like our subject got away*Said Peters.

*Nobody* said Horatio. * Nobody gets away with Killing a cop and threatening another. Not on my watch.* *Everyone* Frank said.*let's show Miami why not to mess with cops*

Just then the radio's crackled back to life saying the words everyone likes to hear.

_All units we have the suspect in custody_

.

Back at the crime lab in the interrogation room...

Horatio Frank Eric and Calleigh were interrogating Mr. Alan Scott who was the man who they found in the blue corvette two blocks away from Calleigh's house with the same calibre gun in the glove department with one less bullet in it that was used to kill the cop. The serial numbers matched and so did striations. *Mr. Scott, why did you shoot Officer James then break into Miss Duquesne's house?*Horatio asked

*I didn't do nothing* Scott said with a smirk.

*Then why did we find your gun with the same serial number that we found in her house on the broken glass and your gun was used to kill Officer James now tell us. Why are you doing this to my CSI? Are you the one leaving the threatening notes and the dolls at crime scenes?*Horatio asked raising his voice.

*I told you I didn't do nothing but I'd confess to anything I didn't do if you give me 10 minutes alone in a bed with that delicious looking blonde chick *itch over there* Scott smirked replied winking at Calleigh. She looked disgusted at what that Bastard had just said. With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. And made her way to firearms. Horatio Eric and Tripp were just as shocked and disgusted.

*Lock him up and get him out of my sight*Horatio said.

*For WHAT!?*Scott yelled. *Murder of a law enforcement office Breaking and Entering and Sexual harassment of a law enforcement officer. Oh and one more thing. Never mess with Calleigh Duquesne.*Frank said, and with that, he left the room.

Eric Horatio and Frank followed Calleigh into firearms....well she was there before they could follow her but they knew she would be there. When they came in they saw a side of Calleigh they never saw before and they never wanted to see again. They saw Calleigh on the other side of the room picking out a gun and loading it with a magazine. Normal enough for Calleigh but they saw tears streaming down her face. When she noticed that they were looking at her with sympathy she looked away and they saw Calleigh on the other side of the room picking out a gun and loading it as she wiped her eyes of the tears. The three couldn't stand there and watch who they all loved is in so much pain so Horatio stepped forward and turned Calleigh around and put his hands on her shoulders.

*Sweetheart I know what he said was really shocking and he never should have said it but...*She cut Horatio off.

*It's not like that*She began.*you know that something that small and stupid never would have gotten me this upset but..* She faded.

*But what Cal?*Eric asked his voice full of concern. Never once had he seen Calleigh Duquesne cry, never did he want to and never did he want to ever again.

*This happened when I was working in NOPD* She said.

*Wait somebody said that to you in New Orleans?* Frank asked, barley hiding his anger. He loved Calleigh like a daughter and she saw him as a fatherly figure since she never really had one. He was disgusted to hear what that ass hole had just said to her, and just as much to know it had happened before.

*No, not really but there is a connection.*She began. *At NOPD, around seven years ago me and my partner Banks were working a double and this woman came into the lab yelling and screaming for help, crying her eyes out, quoting how her kidnapper had told her how he would kill her if she went to the cops and all. We brought her into interrogation after we got her cleaned up, checked out and all. Nothing was wrong with her. Anyway we brought her into interrogation and she started yelling at Banks telling him that he'd raped her and that he was going to die if she could help it. She started to jump on the table and she was going at him and since he was in the chair he couldn't act fast enough to get away and I knew that so I jumped in front of her little did I know that she had one of those blades you put on the end of a shutter knife, and cut my arm open*

She showed the guys the scar that went from her elbow to her shoulder on her left arm. The men nodded as encouraging for her to keep going to see how this story way going to end up connecting with their current situation. She continued.

*Anyway then Banks stood up and security got her in control and I went to the ambulance to get knowledge on weather or not I would need stitches. The doctors sad I would but as you all know me, I didn't bother. I just put gauze on it. I digress. When I was walking back into the lab Banks came up to me and told me that after everything with our double and then my arm that we should go get coffee. We normally did so I, of course went along with it without a doubt. He said he'd drive me since I shouldn't because of my arm and all., so we started to the coffee shop that gave law enforcement 20% off coffee. On our way Banks turned down a road we shouldn't have. It was a known gang and drug alley that currently had 25 officers undercover so absolutely no law enforcement were supposed to go there. Before I could say anything Banks stopped the car and turned around to try and kiss me and I got out of the car which I shouldn't have done at all. Right when I got out two men grabbed me and pushed me to the ground and started beating me like I was a punching bad or something. Banks got out and joined them. When I was at the point that even if I wanted to I wouldn't have been able to keep them off, all three of them raped me. God that hurt like hell, but then one of the undercover officers started using his gang advantages because he was "second in command" he got them off me and told them to go away so he could get his "way" with me. They left me alone and he walked me to the road and got me a cab to take back to the lab so I could get checked out, told me the men's names that raped and beat me so I could report them. Then he walked back into the alley and I went to the lab. When I got in I was swarmed by my co-workers so I reported them. Needless to say we had the evidence to put them away and we did so I got a new partner. Nick Stokes who now works in Vegas. In court Banks kept yelling at me saying how he'd get me back for turning him in and how he'd left a mark he'd return soon enough, that I couldn't ever hide from him, and that it's be the worst 10 minutes of my life. I didn't notice at the time, but that man that said that in interrogation....That was Banks. He must have changed his name, and he looks _so_ different but when he said that the light bulb went and that's why I left. There is my story and why of my reaction.*

All three men were shocked. How could she have hidden all this so well? How did they not notice it? Horatio and Eric had so much rage in them they could kill those men. That was because they both loved her more then friends. Frank loved her as a daughter but he could still kill the men who raped Calleigh 7 years ago.


	5. Kidnapped

**After Calleigh and the team went to lunch to try to get her mind off of things, she went back to the lab to see how the case was going.**

**Cal: Hey Cooper. (Her usual cheery voice sounded kind of phoney.) **

**Coop: Hey Cal. Are you alright?**

**Cal: Yeah I'm fine. It's just- She was cut off by her cell phone ringing.**

**Cal: Sorry. I'll just be a second.**

**Cooper nodded.**

**C: Duquesne**

**??: Hello Miss Pretty.**

**C: Who is this?**

**??: Aww, come on. You don't remember me? I'm hurt baby.**

**Calleigh wrote down on a piece of paper and wrote to Cooper, "Trace this call". And so he did.**

**C: Should I? **

**??: Think back around 10 years.**

**C: You…you didn't get the rape charge did you? They never found you, did they?**

**??:Ha they can only wish they caught me.**

**C: You're the one killing the blondes and leaving the notes and dolls at the crime scenes. You're the one that hit me in the car last night. Aren't you? **

**??: Your time has come my dear. Goodbye for now baby (The stranger smirked as the line went dead.)**

**Cal: Cooper, did you trace it? **

**Coop: Yeah to 157 Taylor Avenue, Calleigh are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? I heard what that man said on the phone just now and what that bastard said in interrogation. What-how do the two connect?**

**Cal: Cooper I'll tell you later but right now I have to go tell Horatio the address and go arrest this idiot.**

**She quickly dialled Horatio's number.**

**H: Caine**

**C: H, I have an address on one of the men who raped me and the one who's been leaving the note's and dolls so also the murderer. 157 Taylor Avenue.**

**H: Okay I'll meet you there. Grab Ryan. Wait how did you find this out?**

**C: I'll explain later. If we want to catch this guy we have to go now.**

**.On the way to the scene Ryan asked her the question she didn't want to be asked.**

***Hey Cal, so how did you know where to find this guy?**

**C: Umm he called me and cooper traced the call**

**R: Wait who called you? **

**C: He did**

**R: Who's he?**

**C: The man who raped me ten years ago and who has been killing the woman who look like me.**

**R: Wait. He raped you?!**

**C: Oh look were here.**

**R: Cal-**

**C: Later Ryan**

**R: Cal you should tell Horatio that he called you and that you can't go in. He'll be expecting you.**

**C: Ryan, I know your concerned and I appreciate that but I **_**need to get this guy to prove to myself that I'm not afraid of him. Get it?**_

_**R: I wont tell Horatio. Come on let's go.**_

_**They met up with Horatio 2 minutes later and back-up came 2 minutes after that since the location was 15 minutes away from Miami Dade PD.**_

_**H: Okay so Calleigh you and I will take first entry through the front then Ryan you Frank and Jessop will take back entry. **_

_**C,J,F,R: Copy.**_

_**They all walked into the building when shots broke out.**_

_**The officers all started shooting at what seemed to be about 25 people who were shooting at them Horatio was sure they shot at least 20 of them when he heard a gasp.**_

_**H: CALLEIGH!**_

_**C:HORATIO!**_

_**H:YOU ALRIGHT?!**_

_**C: Shot in the stomach but other that I feel like a million bucks. (gasping in between each word)**_

_**H: Hang on sweetheart. Where are you?**_

_**He got no response.**_

_**R: H! Where's Calleigh (running over to Horatio)**_

_**H: I don't know. I was talking to her one minute and the next she's gone. She got shot in the stomach though. If we don't find her soon she'll die Ryan. **_

_**R: Horatio, Frank and Jessop got 23 guys and they say that this gang has 27 people in it. And Calleigh was in danger more then you know she was.**_

_**H: What do you mean Mr. Wolfe?**_

_**R: Well do you know how Calleigh got the address here?**_

_**H: No I do not she told me she'd tell me after words.**_

_**R: The man called her and Cooper traced it to here.**_

_**F: Horatio Ryan!**_

_**H: Frank what is it (Walking towards Frank.)**_

_**F: Blood pool. Might be Calleigh's. **_

_**J: That's quite a bit of blood Lt. She can't have more then an hour.**_

_**H: That's why. We need to find her as soon as possible. Put out a bolo. **_

_**I'm sorry I knew I said I'd update tonight but I just got soo cold (I have a cold) and I want to get some advil and go to sleep. So I know it is VERY short but it will last you the night. Well except the cliffy but anyways here you go!**_

_**Calleigh Woke up with an awful headache and sharp pain in her stomach. **_

_**A: Looks like she's up eh Steve?**_

_**S: Yeah Arnold. Long time no see huh Cal. (Stroking her cheek)**_

_**C: Don't touch me.**_

_**S: Oh now Cal that just deserves a video to your team, don't you think Arnold?**_

_**A: Oh most definitely. (Get's video camera and shoves Calleigh into a wooden chair where she hit her head causing a gash to bleed)**_

_**S: Smile for the camera sweetie. 3-2-1 and ACTION! Well hello Lt. Caine how are you today. Oh your missing a CSI who you love deeply? Thought so. Now have a look Caine. (Turns the camera to show Calleigh slipping in and out of consciences) Not looking to good eh? **_

_**C: Horatio I'm fine. (Coughing) **_

_**A: That deserves a slap. (Slaps her VERY hard on the cheek)**_

_**C: *gasp* *cough* Why?**_

_**A: For lying. Your NOT fine. *slaps her again just as hard on the same cheek***_

_**C: And that one? **_

_**S: Asking questions. *slaps her again* No more questions. Got it?!**_

_**C: Yes. *cough***_

_**S: We want 6 million dollars by 11:00am tomorrow or you get to watch Calleigh get raped on tape. If you don't get it by 2:00pm you'll get to watch her get beaten so badly she'll be begging for death and if not by 5:00pm then we'll kill her slowly and painfully on tape. And yes. He's a doctor. She'll live through the gunshot wound even though it will be painful until then. Goodbye Lt.**_

_**(Turns off video camera)**_

_**A: Steve how about we email that to him right now?**_

_**S: Perfect. Just make sure it can't be traced right bud?**_

_**A: Absolutely.**_

_**(Send's email to Horatio)**_

_**Thought you'd miss her by now Caine. Were not kidding. Would you want to but her through that torture. We've done it before, we aren't afraid to do it again. 6 million by 11:00 am or she'll have one of the worst experiences of her life and you'll get to watch it. ta-ta for now Caine.**_

_**~Death.**_

_**-At Miami Dade Crime Lab-**_

_**Horatio was just walking in the lab when he had a hunch to check his messages. **_

_**H: Paula any messages.**_

_**P: Why yes Lt. From "death" to check your email. I asked Dt. Tripp if I should call you about it but he said you were right behind him. I recorded the call for you though. It sounded fishy to me. (Hands Horatio a tape.)**_

_**H: Thanks Paula. **_

_**Horatio gathered everyone to the break room so that they could check his email together.**_

_**When they were all there Horatio explained who left the message and they all knew why it was important. Death was the name on the notes. He had Calleigh. When Horatio turned on the media player the team gasped at what they saw.**_

_**I'll update soon . Trusstt**_

_**Review pleasee.**_


End file.
